A New Adventure
Andy Matrix, an android made by Ben Tennyson, is finally finished. He is given a backstory similar to Ben's and is given an special type of Omnitrix. He begins his adventure with his older 'sister' Gwen and their pet Ship. Episode In a science lab that looks similar to the inside of the Rustbucket III is Ben 10,000. He seems to be working on a body that is laid on a table. Ben: Maybe I should that... Yes, yes. That is great. Almost done. Julie opens a door and walks up to him. whispering: Benjamin, have you finished with your robot doll? Ben frowns at her. Ben: He is not a robot doll, he is an android based myse- I mean, an average 10-year old boy. (whispering) You happens to be like me. Julie makes a face that shows she doesn't care. '' Julie: You've been working on this for months; Azmuth would've finished this in two days! ''Ben turns around to her. He makes an angry face and she leaves. Ben: Just need that and... Done! I've finally made an android! offscreen and sarcastic: Woo-hoo(!) Ben: Julie, was that necessary?! offscreen: Yes, it was. whispering to himself: Sometimes I wonder why I didn't let you stay with Hervé.. A day after Ben's accomplishment, Ken is seen reading a book for Ben upside down. His sister Gwen is seen watching Sumo Slammers. Ben enters the room with the android behind him. Ben: Guys, I have a surprise for you... Ben moves out of the way. Andy: Hi! Andy Matrix, nice to meet you! Gwen frowns. Gwen: How'd you get him so fast? Let me guess, he's from the future? Ben: No! My time machine isn't even finished. He's a high level Matrix-Android. Ken runs to Andy. They both have a very confused look on their face. They both put their hands out and quickly pull them back, laughing. Ken: So, he's like a robot! Andy frowns and pulls Ken by his shirt. Ken starts to cry. Andy: I AM NOT A ROBOT, I AM AN ANDROID! He drops Ken and strolls off like nothing happened. Gwen: I hope that he doesn't have an Omnitrix like you, Dad.. Ben: Well.. Ken cries louder and runs away. Gwen does a quiet giggle. Ben: I built him so he can take my place as a hero, then Ken and Paradox knows who's next.. Gwen: I'll help him. He's an obivous idiot, so I can at least save his metal butt. Ben smiles. About an hour later, Gwen and Andy are seen standing in a field. Gwen: Alright, Andy. You're set to be hero, but are you ready? Andy: Probably. Gwen: Negative! You are a hard yet weak robot! You're not ready, you scrawny rat! Andy: No I am not, you are! Andy gets angry. Gwen: Yes! I like that rage! Use it against me! Andy roars and runs to Gwen. He tries to punch her but she dodges. She kicks him in the chest and pushes him with a wave of mana. Andy: Come on, Matrix! Give me something strong... Andy transforms into Four Arms and punches Gwen four times. He manages to give her a quick kick. Blood is seen coming from her mouth. Gwen: Awesome! No one has ever made me bleed! Arms: Cool! Wanna go again? Gwen turns into her Full Anodite form. Gwen: Bring it. Andy transforms into Heatblast. They start fighting as time flies. When they take a break, they realise it has gone from 12pm to six in the evening. Their clothes are quite ripped. breathing heavily: That.. was quite.. the session! I've never.. been.. so exhausted.. in my life! Gwen: I know why; you've only been alive for a day! Andy: I see your point. But then why do I remember a whole life story? Gwen: Four words; You are an android! Andy: We've missed lunch AND dinner; Why don't we have a lunch/dinner combo! Andy notices that Gwen has already left for the food. Andy: Gwen left already! At the dinner table, the whole family are eating together. Andy is telling them about what happened. Andy: ..And then I turned into Shocksquatch and electrocuted her! It was awesome! I've never been so strong and focused in my life! Gwen: Yeah. Andy's quite the fighter. Ben: I'd knew you guys would bond. So what do you say; a team? They look at each other, smiling. & Gwen: A team. They all smile. THE END Major Events *Andy is created. *Gwen and Andy make a team. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Andy Matrix **Four Arms **Heatblast **Shocksquatch *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto-Tennyson (Cameo) *Kenneth Tennyson (Cameo) Trivia *Shortest episode in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:UltimateKai10